


a slow summer day

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Series: Haikyuu OT4 Domestic Fluff [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, But just a tiny bit, Cherry Trees, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Summer, it's snowing like crazy so have some domestic summer boys to warm you up, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: “I swear to the gods,” Akaashi murmured, more to himself than to them, “if you break off that branch and fall down, I will not drive you to the hospital. Not again.”---A small snippet of what I imagine an OT4 summer day in the park to look like
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu OT4 Domestic Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113992
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	a slow summer day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it’s me again!!  
> We're actually three parts into this series, oh my, how did that happen?
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, have fun!

“Koutarou, why are you sitting in a tree?” Tsukishima was used to a certain amount of strangeness in his life ever since he got together with his boyfriends, but this was new. His owl-like boyfriend looked down at him from a cherry tree branch. There were pink petals stuck in his hair and he had been staring into the void with his golden eyes, deeply lost in thoughts. Bokuto at least hadn’t noticed Tsukishima until he spoke, causing him to startle and almost fall over.  
  
“Oya?! Oh, Tsukki, it’s you!” Bokuto tried to show his usual 1000-volt-smile, the one that would even thaw Tsukki’s “frozen heart”, but there was something sad in his eyes.  
  
“I tried to help a cat that was stuck up here, but when I managed to climb up and reach for it, it just jumped down and disappeared.” He let his shoulders drop, even his hair seemed to deflate a little.   
  
“Seems like it didn’t need help after all.”   
  
Tsukishima had a feeling that this was not the whole story. He had been looking for his boyfriend for quite some time now. It was a slow summer day. The semester was over. They had packed up a picnic basket, got some ice cream on the way over to the park and decided to just spend the day out in the sun. After an exhausting round of two on two volleyball without a net, all of them had dozed off - except for Bokuto.   
  
Kuroo’s light snoring had woken Tsukishima from his nap. He would never admit to it, but the picture of his sleeping boyfriends next to him made him melt inside with softness. The straw hat Akaashi wore - a relic of a costume party where they tried to dress up as the One Piece crew - and the way Kuroo curled up next to him, clutching his arm, were actually cute. But Bokuto had been missing.  
  
\---  
  
“W-What are you doing?” Bokuto watched his blond boyfriend as he started to climb the tree, too.   
  
“If you don’t want to come down I guess I’ll have to get up to you. Scoot over a little - please don’t fall off, Akaashi would never forgive me.” He said it in his usual Tsukishima like tone of voice, but his saltiness couldn’t hide the fact that this was a very sweet gesture.   
  
It took him a minute or two to arrange his long limbs halfway comfortably on the branch, one arm extended to grab the tree trunk for stability, the other finding its way around Bokuto's shoulders.   
  
And there they sat, just silent for a while. Kuroo always managed to cheer Koutarou up when he had his depressed phases, but Tsukishima knew - out of personal experience - that sometimes it was just enough when someone was  _ there _ . So they sat in a tree, Bokuto’s head against his shoulder. Just there.   
  
\---  
  
Kuroo woke from his nap because there was hair in his mouth. Akaashi had moved in his sleep and practically draped himself over his boyfriend - which was nice most of the time, but not on a hot summer day in a park where Kuroo felt too hot by just purely existing.   
  
It took a bit of careful and slow detangling work, but he managed to not wake Akaashi from his dreams. Keji had worked so hard the last few weeks, he deserved to rest for a while. Kuroo grabbed a piece of watermelon out of their picnic basket and stood up to stretch his aching limbs. Upon realizing that neither Bokuto nor Tsukki were there, he checked his phone - no messages of them going home. So they surely were  _ somewhere  _ around.   
  
The picture they made when Kuroo finally found them was one for the ages. Tetsurou grabbed his phone and quickly shot a few pictures and sent one of them to Kenma. His best friend probably wouldn't believe him otherwise. Because there they were - Tsukishima Kei, master of sarcasm, never letting his emotions show if he could help it and Bokuto Koutarou, professional volleyball player, constantly moving and talking. They were sitting on the branch of a blooming cherry tree, pastel patels in their hair, kissing idly.   
  
“Koutarou and Tsukki, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,” he started to sing, a dorky grin splitting his face. All that it earned him was a middle finger stuck in his general direction from Tsukki, who did not stop kissing Bokuto for even a second. Well then, if they didn’t want to come down, he would also just have to get up there-   
  
\---  
  
Finally Akaashi had found his boyfriends, though he wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming or not. Slowly he walked over towards them while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
“I swear to the gods,” Akaashi murmured, more to himself than for them to hear, “if you break off that branch and fall down, I will not drive you to the hospital. Not again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, it would mean the world to me if you left kudos or a little comment!  
> Thank you! <3


End file.
